WO2013/162072 describes a compound having a control effect on pests and shows that 2-halomethylnitrobenzene such as 2-bromomethyl-3-methylnitrobenzene can be used as a production intermediate thereof.
Further, WO2013/162072 describes that 2-bromomethyl-3-methylnitrobenzene can be produced by reacting 2-hydroxymethyl-3-methylnitrobenzene obtained from 2-methyl-6-nitrobenzoic acid, sodium borohydride and methanesulfonic acid, with boron tribromide. (Reference Production Examples 19 and 20, pages 949 to 951)